House of Anubis: The Foreshadower is Called
by Demonic Freshman
Summary: As you know, "Touchstone of Ra" was the last Anubis production. Now imagine. What if this was written right before it? House of Anubis: Season 4.


Fabian sighed as he walked through the doors of Anubis House. Another whole summer and still nothing from Nina. He always thought about her. How beautiful and nice she was. Then the unexpected happened. She walked right through the doors. Nina~ Nina grinned at she ran up to Fabian and gave him a hige. "Fabian!" She said while she felt tears strolling down her cheeks. "I missed you so much!" Fabian was now crying too. "But what about Eddie," He said, backing up. "The Chosen One and Osirian can't be together." Nina smiled. "Victor has that all figured out."Fabian looked at her with confusion. "Victor?" He asked. "He is actually helping you-" Before Nina could answer, Amber came through to door.

"Nina!" She yelled, coming to hug her. Fabian stared at her. "Amber, you're back!" He exclaimed. Nina turned to Amber. She had a worried look on her face. "Back? You're telling me she left?" Fabian brough them to the couch and told her the whole story of last year. Patricia came in the doors. "Nina!" She yelled, dropping her things. She looked at Amber. "You two are back!" Nina laughed. "Look like I missed a lot!"Patrica sighed. "It was terrible, I was kidnapped-" "Like always," Nina added. "Yeah..and turned evil or something. The next thing I knew I was painting on the school wall!" She finished. Eddie snuck up behind Nina. and Patricia "Boo!" He yelled. Nina and Patricia screamed. Eddie laughed and took a seat next to Nina. Patricia sat on the arm of that couch. Eddie put his arm around her and smiled. Nina grinned. "I see that Peddie is still going on."

Joy walked into the room. "Hey Fabes-" Then she noticed Nina. "Oh..Nina..your back," She mumbled sounding disapointed. Nina nodded. "Yeah.." Joy smiled. "Well anyway, me and Jerome are an item so you don't have to worry about me and-" Nina had a surprised look on her face. "Wait. You and Jerome are dating? Wow. I really didn't expect that one," She laughed. Patricia nodded. "I think she is going insane," She smirked. Alfie walked in, carrying Willow like a baby. "Nina! Hi!" He said, setting down Willow. Nina looked at Willow. "Have we met? I'm-" Willow burst into the middle of the sentence. "Nina! Everyone is always talking about you! Squee! So many people!" Nina smiled, but looked a little wierded out by Willow.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked. Patricia grinned. "You can share with me and Amber-" Victor came down the stairs. "I'd like to inform you all that Mrs. Jeffray will not be returning to the school." Joy shot up. "What?" Victor looked at Nina. "I see yoi have returned, Mrs. Martin. Lets hope for no more trouble this term," He almost growled. "We can only try," Nina said soflty. Victor grunted and went up to his office. Fabian smiled at her. Nina looked at him. "What?" She asked. "Nothing..your just finally back." Nina smiled. She looked into Fabian's eyes and couldn't help to blush. You could tell that Fabian was blushing too.

KT ran in. "Amber!" She yelled and gave her a hug. Nina just looked up at her and waved. "Is this Nina? I'm KT!" KT exclaimed. Nina smiled. "Nice to meet you," She said shyly. "I think americans are taking over Anubis House," Amber whispered to Patricia, loud enough for everyone to hear. Eddie looked at Nina. "Here," He said, handing over her locket. Nina grinned and put it on. "Sibuna?" "Sibuna," everyone but Joy repeated.

Everyone was meeing in the regular spot in the woods. "I know I was the leader while Nina was gone, but she is always the true one. Take over?" Eddie asked. Nina nodded. "Of course! If there is anything to form Sibuna about..-" Fabian inturupted. "I'm sure there will be. There always is." Eddie yawned. "Now what?" He asked. Patricia stood up. "I say lets each be assigned to a teacher and spy on them." Amber shook her head. "Too much work." Nina stood up. "Patricia, your idea might be useful later..but for now. We wait."

The next day, the Anubis residents got dressed and ate breakfeast. Before they knew it, Victor was rushing them off to school. "I see Victor hasn't changed," Nina laughed. Fabian smiled and nodded. Eddie and Patricia walked next to Nina and Fabian while KT trailed behind to talk to Joy and Jerome. "So you're a huge part of Sibuna now.." Nina said turning her head to Eddie. Patricia stopped. Fabian put his arm in front of the two, causing them to stop. "Uh, Patricia," Eddie said slowly. Patricia seemed to be staring off into the distance. "Did you see that?" She asked turning to them. Nina looked confused. "See what?" Patricia looked back and sighed. "Nothing, I guess." Patricia looked one more time and shrugged. She caught up to the rest. "Nina, I am so glad you were not here last year," Fabian said. Amber caught up to them. "I wish I was there. Fashion school was so unsibuna." Nina chuckled, "Well i'm dying to see what Victor is planning."

Victor stroked Corbiar's feathers as he read from a dusty old book. "We are another step closer, Corbiar," He said , tapping his pinky on the book. "After we find the Forshadower, the ingredient for the eternal life shall be ours." He smiled and picked up the phone. "Eric, get the group together." Soon enough, people were coming through the door. "Greetings brother; greetings sister," He said rather nice. They made their way to the celler. "Here," Victor said tapping on the book, " It says the blood of the Forshadower holds the only ingredient we don't have for eternal life."

The group returned to anubis house after a long day at school. "It feels weird." Jerome said slowly. "What?" Joy looked up at the tall boy. "Mara not reminding us to study," Jerome anwsered. Alfie smiled. "I kinda like it." Willow grinned. "Alfie!" She said running up to him. "I got my locker next to yours! Squee!" Nina laughed when they walked in. Fabian had just told her something. "That is-" There were voices. Fabian looked at her. "Nina-" She raised her hand to tell him to stop talking. "You hear that?" She asked. Amber nodded. "Sounds like Victor.." "And Sweet.." Eddie finished. "And other people," Patricia added. Fabian started to walk to the kitchen. "Let's go check it out," He whispered. Nina was already opening the sercret way with her locket. They crawled in. Everyone peeked around the corner. Mr. Sweet sighed. "What if the Forshadower is a student, we can't harm him or her." Victor turned to him. "We don't have much time, Eric! Don't let your job get in the way." Mr. Sweet nodded. "Very well, Victor." Eddie turned to Patrica. "My dad is going to hurt someone!" "Shh!" Nina said. Victor continued. "I believe the Forshadower is of the desendents-" Alfie and Patricia froze. Eddie looked at them, worried. Nina sighed. "Let's get back. It isn't safe here."

Afie backed up and knocked something down. Everyone winced. Victor looked up. "Who is there?" He made his way over to were they were hiding. Victor was about the see where the Sibuna group was hiding when KT looked to her left. She pointed to it. There was a key hole. She took her key out of her pocket and turned it. It silently opened and she motioned everyone to crawl inside. It closed behind them. Patricia was shaking. "Are you actually afraid for once?" Eddie whispered, teasing her. "No!" Patricia said, lying. Alfie looked at him. "Well I am! If one of us is going to be killed-" Nina inturupted him. "No one is going to be touched. Anyway, it isn't just you two, right?" Fabian nodded. "The desendents are Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Joy-" Patricia looked at him. "Piper! She is my sister, what if-" Eddie shook his head. "They didn't get her for the cerimony..but let's keep in touch with her to stay safe." They all nodded in agreement. "They aren't getting their hands on anyone," Amber said. "Sibuna?" She raised her right hand over her eye. "Sibuna," Everyone repeated.

Victor returned to the socitety. "Although it could also be the Chosen One-" Nina froze. "It can't be me!" Fabian looked at her with grief. "Don't worry Nina," He said. "-Or the Osirian." Eric Sweet stood up. "You will not harm Eddison!" Eddie sighed. "Now he cares," He mumbled. Victor looked at him. "I will do more reading. Until then," He said and motioned the people out. KT looked at them. "Should we see where this leads?" Nina shook her head. "It is almost 10; let's go in the morning." KT sighed. "But we can get out your way and no one will see us." Nina gave Fabian a look. "No, Nina is right. Let's get some sleep." They returned to their rooms.

A girl walked though the doors. "I'm so late." Patricia walked down the stairs. She saw the person. "Piper?" "Hello!" Piper said happily. "How are you even here?" Patricia said more worried then angry. "Mr. Sweet gave me a scholorship out of no where!" Patricia ran into Eddie's room, leaving her there. "Wake up!" She said. Fabian raised his head. "Huh?" "Get Eddie up, now!" Was Piper the forshadower? Why would they just let her come here! She had enough. Patricia grabbed Eddie's matress and flipped it over. Eddie toppled on to the floor. "Yacker! What was that for-" She inturrepted him. "Get up weasel!" Patricia ran back to Piper. Eddie and Fabian walked out slowly. "Mr. Sweet just let her come..for free," Patricia said in a hushed voice. When Eddie and Fabian saw Piper, their eyes widened. "Oh no," Fabian whispered. "This is bad," Eddie added.

Nina walked down the stairs. Once she saw Piper, she stopped in her tracks. Amber and KT followed. Piper looked at them. "What is wrong?" She asked, confused. Patricia smiled. "Is is late. Follow KT to your room." Piper followed KT. Nina rushed to the bottom. "Eather Piper is the forshadower or she is on their list of possible people too." She said. Eddie sighed. "Let's hope she isn't because let's face it. If she dissapears.." Patricia's eyes widened. "My parents will take me out- oh no," She said and sat on the stairs. Eddie put his hand on her shoulder. "It won't come to that. I promise." Amber smiled. "Let's get some rest and go back to tunnal in the morning. I'm tired."

Once morning came, the group skipped breakfeast and snuck into the celler. "So Piper is back. Looks like Pifie has a chance after all." Amber looked at him. "You're dating Willow, remember?" She said. Alfie sighed. "Oh, right." KT opened the door with her key and Nina lead them down in the tunnal. Patricia got a head ache. "Urg, can we go back?" She complained. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Come on yacker," He said holding her hand and pulling her along. "It seems to keep going on," Nina reported. Amber checked her phone. "School starts in 5 minutes." They nodded and returned back and went to school.

Victor stroked Corbiarr's feathers. "Oh yes! Here! It says a special cerimony must be done. The cerimony called...'The Cerimony of the Dead." Victor smiled. "We will not let those children stop us this time. It says here that when the forshadower enters the room..." He trailed off. "We just have to wait." He grinned. "If it is one of those children that always interfere. They will do the work..if not..when they find the room, it will make it even easier for us."

At lunch Eddie, Nina, Patricia, KT and Fabian returned back in the tunnal. Nina sighed. "It doesn't stop!" She complaied. "Keep walking, we are sure to find something." They hit a dead end. "What?" KT said, confused. "Nina!" Patricia said, "Your locket!" It was glowing. Nina looked down and picked it up. The light led her to a spot. She put her locket on it and a spot on the floor opened. "A stair case," Eddie pointed out. They slowly walked down. The Sibuna group walked in the room. "There is writing on the wall," Fabian pointed out. "The Forshadower is there," KT pointed to a picture. "It says that he..or she will fall when-" Eddie looked up. "Guys! Something is wrong with Patricia. Patricia's eyes where wide. She looked at everyone turning around to look at her. Then she fainted. Eddie caught Patricia as she fell into his arms. Nina gasped. "Patricia!" She said running over to her. Eddie looked upset. "This is my fault. She told me she was getting a headache and I made her keep going..and now-" Fabian inturrupted him. "We don't even know when she will wake up." "If she wakes up," KT whispered. Nina gave her a look. "Don't say that!"

Patricia woke up..or so she thought. She was on the other side of the room. She saw her friends holding her and talking. "Guys!" She called. "I'm over here!" No one could here her. "What if I never wake up?" She found herself in tears. Patricia sat against the wall. A ghost appeared. "Senkara!" Senkara smiled. "The Chosen One may of failed but the Forshadower is still here." Patricia stared at her is disbelief. "You-but you were-" Senkara held out her hands. The Mark of Anubis was yet again printed on Patricia's wrist. Senkara smiled and the mark glowed and stung. Patricia winced in pain. "What do you want from me?" She screamed. Senkara smiled. "Come to this room on the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month. "My birthday.." Senkara laughed. "No one shall learn of my reappearence or their lives will be taken." She dissapeared. The mark stopped glowing and Patricia looked at it. "What am I going to do?"

Eddie carried Patricia's body to the celler and went to the book shelf. Nina put in 1890 and it opened. Eddie layed Patricia down on a chair. She peacefully layed there. Eddie looked stressed. "We have our Forshadower," He mumbled. Nina sighed. "Can things get any worse?" Patricia sighed. She watched Eddie. "He does care," She said seeing him stress over her. Patricia decided to be useful and spy on Victor. She left and went to his office. Fabian took a picture of the hyrogliphics and took out some books. His eyes widened. "It- that is why they wanted Piper.." Nina stood up. "What is it, Fabian," She said worried. "The Forshadower's blood can only be taken by a chosen one that has her closest DNA." Amber, who was brought to the scene by KT looked confused. "English please." A tear strolled down Eddie's face. "Closest DNA..in other words..a twin. They are going to make Piper kill Patricia." He held Patricia's limp hand. "We have to do something!" Nina brighten up. "Maybe they need the cup of ank or something." Fabian stood up. "Or even another thing that Frobisher hid." KT smiled. "Maybe we can call him!" "He is like 100 years old." Amber said. Nina nodded. "Amber's right. We can't contact him, KT."

Victor read a book. "Closest DNA..a twin. Excellence," He said looking up to the stuffed crow. "The Williamson twins indeed. Now we need to find which is the Forshadower and which is the Cutter." Patricia gasped. "No! That can't be right!" She ran back downstairs to the cellar. There was a big crash. Eddie and the others ran out? "What was that?" KT said, walking to the tunnal door. She opened it. "Woa," Amber said looking in. There was a different room. Nina stepped in. "Those who wish to reach the Forshadower's lare must get through the 5 tasks." Patricia walked from behind. Senkhara appeared. "Do not let that stop you. Get to that room, or you and your friends shall parish." "At least let me wake up!" Patricia begged. Then she did. She looked up and stood up from the chair. Her mark was showing, so she put her hands in her pockets and turned her wrist to her shirt. "Welcome to the life of long sleaves," She mumbled.

Patricia stood up and walked to them. "Uh," She couldn't seem to get the words out. Everyone turned around. "Patricia!" Nina said, running to her. Eddie followed and hugged her. "Don't worry, we will get you out of this." "We will go though the tunnal and read the books from the room." Patricia backed up. "And let..Victor get to me easier? No thanks!" She growled and started to stalk off. She stopped and turned around. "Just forget about it," Her gaze turned directly to Eddie. "It is hopeless," She ran out of the celler. "Patricia, wait!" Eddie called out and followed her. Sibuna soon met in the hall. "She isn't here," Fabian said. Eddie ran out the door. "Then she is outside." He ran all the way to the woods, knowing she would be there. "Patricia!" He called out. Patricia heard him, but didn't anwser.

There was a rustling in the bushes. A man grabbed her. Patricia screamed and was pushed into the backseat of a car. "Eddie!" She yelled. "Let me go!" She started to struggle. The man duct taped her mouth. "You're a fiesty one." Eddie heard her scream. "Patricia!" He yelled running to the car. He saw it and his girlfriend being kidnapped. There were a few tears on her cheeks. She was looking directly at him, but turned to the man and kicked him. Eddie saw that coming. He ran more to the car. The man took of his mask and turned to Patricia and gabbed her shoulder. "Don't you dare!" Her and Eddie both froze. "Rufus!" Eddie gasped.

Patricia stared into Rufus's cold, blue eyes. She stopped struggling. Patricia turned to Eddie and stared at him. "I will rescue you," Eddie mouthed to her. Patricia nodded. She kicked the seat again. Rufus grabbed her leg and slammed in onto the side. Patricia winced but rolled her eyes and kicked the seat again. Rufus looked at her. "That is it, Forshadower." Patricia's eyes widened. Eddie wanted to know what he was saying. Patricia looked scared, and that wasn't normal..at all. Nina and the others were watching from a far. Rufus got this rag and shoved it in Patricia's face. She kicked and looked at Eddie. "Patricia" Eddie yelled. He ran to the car and punched the window. "Let her go!" He said still watchig her. Patricia stopped kicking. Out of breath, she looked at him and passed out. Eddie put his hand on her window. "I will save you," He said once more. Rufus smiled and pressed the gas and drove off.

Eddie tried to chase the car, but it was soon out of sight. The others caught up with him. "We will look in the barn later," Nina said. Eddie looked at her. "Why not now?" He growled. Fabian sighed. "It is too risky." He said. Eddie looked at them and nodded. "Fine, but what if he hurts her?" He asked. "I mean like Rufus aleady has..but even more. I wouldn't be able to look at her with her arms and legs covered in bruises," Eddie said sofly," when I could of saved her before she even got them." Amber said, "Awww." Nina shook her head. "This is way to dangerous. We need to tell someone." She said. KT stared at her. "And tell them what? My friend is a forshadower who was kidnapped so this man can have eternal life?" Fabian sighed. "Good point. We are on our own on this one."

Patricia layed uncontious while Rufus drove to the barn. He stopped the car and looked at Patricia. "Stupid girl, wake up." He hit her arm a few times. Patricia woke up and stared at Rufus. He ordered her to stand and get out of the car. Patricia, feeling dizy and hurt, did as she was told. Rufus seemed very serious this time. He pushed her into the barn and into the chair. "I know your a smart one," He smiled, tying her hands together, and then her feet. Patricia stared at Rufus after he took the duct tape off her mouth. "You're not getting away with this. My friends will save me just like last time." Then she noticed her mark was showing. "Can I uh have a blanket..it is cold in here." Rufus threw a blanket on her and left. He locked 5 locks with different combonations, and 6 that had different keys hidden everywhere. He got in his car and drove away.

Eddie and the others watched the car. "Now is our chance!" Eddie said already running to the barn. "Patricia!" He yelled through the door. Patricia looked at the door. "E-Eddie?" Smoke started forming. Eddie saw it through the window. "Patricia! Hold your breath!" Patricia saw him through the window. She tried but she ran out of breath and breathed in the fumes. Yet again, she passed out. Eddie slammed his fist on the door. "We have to get this door open." Patricia's mark started to glow. Amber took out a bobbypin and handed it to Fabian who unlocked 5 locks. "The others need odd shaped keys. We have to find them to open the door." They scattered around. "Found 1!" KT yelled, unlocking a lock. Amber followed with the key she found along with Fabian, Eddie, and Nina who found two. The smoke had cleared and Nina opened the door. "Patricia?" She called. No anwser. "Over here!" Alfie called. "Poor Trixy." Eddie ran oven and pulled of her blanket. They all froze. "Patricia has the mark."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Nina thought for a moment. "She was hiding it. Senkhara is back." Eddie finally shook Patricia awake. She looked at him. Her arm stung. Patricia winced and clutched her wrist. "Senkhara is hurting her," Eddie said worried. Patricia's eyes widened. "How d-did you k-know?" She asked. Nina sighed, "We saw the mark..glowing." Patricia took her hand off of it. "Oh," she sighed. "Rufus might be back soon," Amber said. Nina nodded and took Patricia's hand. Eddie bit his lip. "Patricia, your legs and arms..." His voice was sad. Patricia looked at her arms and legs. She had at least 5 bruises on each limb. Patricia now realized how much her body ached. "Eddie, don't blame it on yourself." She let go of Nina and took Eddie's hand. Eddie looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yacker." He leaned in and kissed her. Amber looked at them. "Aww." Fabian said, "Let's get to the house." Eddie nodded and took Patricia's hand and guided her out of the barn. The car was coming. "Hide!"

Eddie took Patricia to the haystack. Nina and Fabian ran into the woods. Amber, Alfie, and KT hid behind the barn wall. Rufus came inside and slammed the door. "I will find you, Forshadower!" Patricia hugged Eddie and pushed her face into his chest. She so sad and out of hope. Eddie looked straight at the barn and put his arm around her. He felt so bad for his girlfriend. She was destined to be killed by her own sister, haunted by a ghost who killed king Tut, and hunted by Victor and Rufus. Patricia was always so tough. Eddie understood why she lost it. It was too much for her. Rufus drove off to find her. Fabian sighed. "We are going to Victor." Nina nodded. "We are telling him about Rufus. If Patricia is safe from Rufus, then we have one less person to worry about." Patricia didn't move. She kept leaning onto Eddie. "She is a little depressed. Can we just get her in bed?" Fabian nodded. "Of course."

After they brought her back, everyone met up. "Ready to talk to Victor?" Fabian, Nina and KT walked up the stairs to Victor's office while Eddie and the others stayed with Patricia. Nina opened the door and walked directly in. "I did not say enter," Victor said. Nina walked forward. "Rufus kidnapped Patricia..again," Fabian said. Victor looked up at them. "What?" Nina decided to make sure that he wasn't on to them. "We have no idea why..do you?" Victor slammed his book down. "How would I know?" He shooed them out with his hand. "Now go on, I will make sure Rufus is taken care of." KT sighed once they walked out. "Wait, so Rufus has kidnapped Patricia before?"

Amber ran up to them. "We can't get anything out of Patricia..she won't even talk. Weird.." Nina and Fabian exchanged worried glances and ran in her room. Eddie was looking at Patricia while she looked at the side of the room, wide eyed. Her mark was glowing. Nina could only see what was over there. Senkhara. "Leave her alone," She said stepping forward. "I warned you what will happen. I think the boy you care so much about will be first-" Patricia stood up. "Don't hurt him! ... I'll do what you want, just leave them alone." Senkhara showed her self and everyone that couldn't see her before jumped back. "You and your sister will go to that room and she will personaly hand over your blood." Eddie looked at Patricia. "Don't do it!" Patricia looked at him and at Nina. "Then you won't harm anyone. Including Piper." She said with anger in her voice. Senkhara nodded and smiled evily. Patricia took a deep breath. "I'll be there." Senkhara smiled but held her hands out, then dissapeared. Eddie's calf was marked, Amber's ankle, Alfie's leg, Nina and Fabian's upper arm, and KT's foot. Piper ran in. "I just had the weirdest dream, and then.." She held out her arm. The mark was on her wrist. Patricia sighed and told Piper eveything.

Piper stared at her. "I am not killing you," She said sternly. Patricia stood up. "You better, or we are all gonners." Eddie looked at her. "Think about what you are doing," He said looking Patricia. Patricia sighed. She never told them everything..just all they needed to know. "There is not much of a choice, Eddie," She hissed at him. Eddie got up. "Fine, go kill yourself. See if I care!" He stalked out and slammed the door. Nina sat next to Patricia. "He didn't mean it-" She started. Patricia looked at Eddie as he left. "Urg." She stood up. "Let's get back to the passage and get to that room..the sooner the better.." KT looked at her. "Don't say that!" Piper looked down. "But it is true, isn't it." Without saying a word, everyone went to the kitchen.

Rufus opened the door. Nina gasped and opened the secret passage. "Patricia, go and hide. Take my key," She said, handing over the key. Patricia looked at them. "Piper needs to come too. Rufus will be after her too," She said. Piper nodded and they went down to the celler. Nina closed the passage and stood up. "Nina!" Fabian said. "Victor!" Nina yelled. Rufus ran over to her. "Tell me where the girl is or you are coming with me." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her out the door. "Nina!"

Patricia heard Nina scream. "We have to go help her," She said turning back. Piper grabbed her shirt. "Please don't. It is Nina and you or all of us." Patricia sighed and continued going into the tunnals. "I have a good spot to hide." She found the last task where the fake mask was. Piper looked around. "How long have you been-" Patricia inturrupted her. "3 years, now I have to reset it." She said. With the press of a button of a button the eyptian game was back. The task message was replayed. Patricia texted Eddie, "Senet." She looked at Piper. "Follow me." She ran across the board onto a danger square and Piper followed. The statue turned to them and they fell, screaming.

Victor came down the stairs when Nina started to scream. "Unhand the girl," He said. Rufus smiled. "Victor, I see you are also looking for the Forshadower," He smirked. Victor looked at him. "We could of worked together, shared the eteral life." Rufus thought for a moment. "I'll have to get back to you on that, Vicky." He ran out the door. Victor sighed. "Vicky?" Amber whispered, and mouthed "What?" Eddie looked at his phone once Victor left. "It is from Patricia. Senet?" Fabian looked at Nina. "We have to play it again, don't we?" Amber nodded. "Great."

Eddie sighed. "Why couldn't she just hide behind the door like a normal person?" Fabian sighed. "Come one, let's go get her." Amber stopped. "Aren't you going to just go get the-" "key!" Fabian said, "Amber, your a genious!" Amber smiled. "I always knew I was the brains of Sibuna." The group got the key and unlocked the door. Piper and Patricia walked out. "You have the key..right," She said. Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier," He started. Patricia looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Save it. I don't want to hear your dumb excuses." Nina walked out and they went to the passages.

"Task 1.." She said. There was writing on the wall. "Those who sing will find a song," Amber read. "Remember on the fortune cookies and then you said-" She said to Patricia. "Those who vomit will find a bucket." The two girls laughed. Nina sighed. "But why would something found in a fortune cookie be a clue?" Fabian turned to the wall across from that one. "Those who read will find a book." Patricia looked at the floor. "There are symbols on the floor." Eddie looked the another wall. "Those who play will find a game." Patricia looked at the symbols. "A music note, a toy, and a book." She stepped on one. "They press down..so we need to find these items...Fabian is the book, Aflie is the game..of course..but who sings?" Nina looked to the ground. "I'll find the song," She said, embarrised. Eddie grinned. "Sibuna?" "Sibuna."

Eddie looked up. "Wait," He said walking to the wall with no clue on it. He felt it with his hand. "This is a door." Nina was already feeling the wall. "Here is another one," She said slowly. "and look!" Eddie looked where she was pointing. "An amulet goes in that." Patricia walked up. "That must be how you open it," She said, looking at them. "Alfie, go get your walkie talkies," She ordered. Alfie nodded and ran out. KT looked at the three doors. "It is faint, but each door has a different symbol, each matching the ones on the floor," She said wiping the dust off one of the doors. Alfie soon returned. "I thought you would of needed these," He said holding up the amulets. Nina grinned and tool them. "Everyone take one..sorry KT, you will have to keep watch," She sighed. KT looked at them. "Oh okay," She said sounding disapointed. Fabian and Eddie stood at the door with the book symbol. Nina and Patricia stood at the one with the music note and Alfie and Amber stood at the final one. "Ready?" Nina said looking at them. They nodded. "Open the doors." Fabian, Nina, and Alfie opened the doors with their amulets, then took a step in. The doors snapped shut, leaving Alfie, Fabian, and Nina trapped inside.

"Guys!" Patricia yelled. Eddie slammed his fist against the closed door. KT sighed and Nina knocked on the door. "I can't find a button to get out!" Fabian sighed. "Same," He and Alfie said. Patricia got out her walkie talkie. "You must have to finish the task before getting out- just go and do it." KT looked at her. "Patricia!" She spoke into her walkie talkie. "We will try to find a way to give you food." Eddie looked at them. "Let's get out of here." Amber and KT started following him out. Patricia stopped and looked at the doors. "I'll stay..in case they need me," She said. Eddie looked at her and back to the others. "You guys go," He said. "See you tomarrow." KT led Amber out.

Patricia sat on the ground with her walkie talkie. She ran her fingers through her hair in stress. Eddie sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we will get to the room-" He felt weird saying that. Eddie felt like he was reassuring Patricia of her own death. "-then get you out of this," He whispered. Patricia nodded. "Weasel." She growled. "Yacker," Eddie said playfully. Patricia couldn't help to let out a smile.

Patricia yawned. It had been hours and nothing. "Guys, any luck?" She said, speaking into the walkie talkie. "Nothing at all- wait!" Nina said. Patricia looked at Eddie. "What is it?" Nina spoke, "A dead end?" "Same here," Fabian said. Alfie sighed. "Yea." Eddie sighed. "Wait maybe you have to do the thing. Like Fabian has to solve a gaint math problem, Nina sings, and Alfie..uh plays?" Fabian gasped. "Wait, I think Eddie is right. Shine your flashlight on the wall. Mine has a math problem." Nina looked at hers. "Mine is words..to a song." Alfie shrugged. "Mine just has squares, people, and..bread?" Patricia sighed. "Nina, you go first..it seems to be the simplest." Nina looked at the wall. She hoped no one would hear here. She started to sing the song. Music played out of no where. Her voice echoed around the caves. As embarrised as she was, Nina kept going. Then the song finished, and the sing note popped up out of the ground. She ran back and the door opened. Fabian stared at his task. He slowly solved it. The book popped out and he ran out. Last was Alfie, and he was clueless.

Alfie looked around. "I don't know what to do!" He said with stress. There was a ticking noise. "There is a ticking." Nina looked at Fabian. "There was one when I was in there too," She said. Fabian nodded. "Maybe we were timed," He said. Patricia looked at them. "What happens when his time runs out?" She asked. Eddie stood up. "Let's hope we don't find out." Amber and KT returned. "They finished!" KT said. Amber looked at them. "Where is Alfie?" Nina looked at her and sighed. "He hasn't figured it out," She anwsered. Amber sighed. "Why couldn't it be a fashion challenge? I left fashion school to come here!" Alfie looked at the symbols. He touched one. "It is a puzzle!" He said. "The god of Anubis." The ticking stopped. The walls starting to come closer. "The walls are going to crush me!" He screamed. Amber grabbed a walkie talkie. "Alfie! Finish the puzzle!" Alfie struggled to finish the puzzled. There was silence. "Alfie?" Amber said. She waited. "He isn't anwsering! Alfie!" She yelled. Nina looked at the others, her mouth hanging open. She spoke into her walkie talkie. "A-Alfie?" She stuttered. No anwser. Amber broke down into tears. "He is gone.." Even Patricia had tears rolling down her face. Then the door opened. "Miss me?" Amber ran up and gave him a hug. "Alfie!" Then she punched his arm. "Don't do that!" Alfie held up the piece, grinning.

Nina smiled. "Set them on the things," She instructed. They did and a door opened. "Time for task two." Patricia was walking. She knew they were getting closer because of her dizzyness. She stumbled into Eddie. "Woa, steady yacker." He held her shoulders for support. Nina looked at Patricia. "Maybe you should go back. We don't want you fainting again." Patricia shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Just keep going." They walking to the next task. There were three cages. Fabian read the symbols. "It says that three chosen people have to face their greatest fears." Eddie sighed. "The Osirian, Chosen One, and Forshadower i'm guessing." Nina nodded and stepped in a cage. Eddie walked into the one beside her, and Patricia went in the one beside Eddie. The cages closed and locked. A gas came out of the wall, making them all fall into a deep sleep. Then it all began.

Nina woke up. Or at least she thought. It seemed like real life to her. She was in the hospital. There were two beds. Gran in one, and Fabian in the other. Gran and Fabian were holding hands. The mark of Anubis was on their arms. Senkhara's laughter echoed when their life moniters started to beep. "Gran!" She ran up to her bed. Tears rolled down her face. "Fabian!" She strooked his hair. She laid her head on his stomach, crying. Two people came in wearing suits. "Time to go," The girl said. Nina raised her head and whiped the tears. "Go where?" The male laughed. "To the orphanage of course!" Nina backed up. Without her gran, no one was there to take care of her. She looked down at Fabian. There was a note. It said, "I always hated you, Nina. Now go, get away from me. I hope Senkhara gets you like she got me." Nina sniffed. Her worse fears had been realized. She woke up. Tears were running down her face. Her cage opened and she ran into Fabian's arms. "Nina-" He started. "I am so sorry," She choked out. Fabian looked confuzed, but returned the hug. Fabian settled Nina down by reminding her it was only a dream. "It felt so real," She kept saying. Fabian sat down against the fall with Nina beside him. Alfie smiled. "I bet Trixie will do fine, she is a rock."

Eddie was next. He was at a wedding. His father was getting married..to Caroline Demby. "I do," They both said. "No!" Mr. Sweet walked to him. "Go pack, we are shutting down the school and moving back to America." How would he tell Patricia and the others? He ran back to the house. Everyone was already packed and about to leave. "Guys-" Patricia looked at him. "Forget it weasel," She snapped. "Have fun with your new family. I'll just go get killed by Senkhara now," Patricia was now yelling. After snatching KT's key, she ran down into the celler. Eddie followed. "Wait!" Patricia opened the room. By the time Eddie got there, she was unconsous on the table. Piper was there, and so was Senkhara. Then, it happened. Eddie watched in fear. The worst part was, he couldn't help her. Eddie woke up. He walked out of the cage. He had a few tears on his cheeks. "Has Patricia gone yet?" He asked. Amber shook her head. He glanced at Nina. She looked like she saw a ghost. Then Eddie realized. He would watch Patricia face her fears and he would have to stand there and watch. Just like in his dream.

Eddie looked at Patricia's cage. Her dream was begining. Patricia woke up, in the dream. She was in the room. Senkhara appeared. "Your friends are no use to me now." The whole Sibuna was in the room, and Piper. All the marks started to glow and sting. Out of the dream, Eddie watched Patricia's mark glow and she was shaking in fear. Patricia looked at Senkhara. "Please! You promised not to hurt them-" Senkhara turned to her. Get on that table. Patricia did as she was told. Why wasn't she fainted by now? Piper looked at her. "Let's do this. I always dispised her." Eddie walked over. "This will be great," He laughed and kissed Piper. Then Piper did it, and Patricia felt all the pain. Then Patricia woke up.

The cage opened. She was dizzy and felt sick. She wanted to run to Eddie, but she couldn't move. She just fainted. Eddie gasped. "Senkhara did this," He said. "She messed with her dream." He ran to body. Her stomach was bleeding where Piper cut her. Fabian stood up, took Nina's hand and pulled her to Patricia. Everyone gathered around her. Eddie looked up at them. "What do we do?" He almost yelled. He felt Patricia's forhead. It was hot. She was shaking, and the tears were drying up. Amber stared at her. "What happened..what did she dream of?" Nina looked at her and shook her head. "Her mark is still glowing.." KT said, "I will go get some bandage," and ran out. She soon came back with them and Piper. Nina looked at Piper. "Why is she here?" Piper walked over to Patricia. "I deserve to see her." Eddie wrapped her up. Soon she woke up. Patricia stared at everyone. "Eddie," She said slowly. Eddie took her hand. "Your alive!" "Eddie.." "What?" He said. Tears rolled down Patricia's face. "Eddie, I don't want to die."

Eddie hugged her. "You aren't going to..I promise." Eddie vowed to himself that he would keep that promise or die trying. Piper was tearing up. "I won't hurt you," She said. Patricia looked down. Nina sat on her knees in front of Patricia. "You need to tell us what happened." Patricia kept looking down. She wouldn't respond. Nina sighed and stood up. "Let's get her back," She said glancing at the open door. Eddie helped her up and they got her back to the house.

"She fell on a rock.." Eddie found himself telling Trudy once he saw the bandage turning red quicker than he count count to 10. "Oh my! Let's get her to the hospital!" Trudy said. They drove off. Nina sighed. "Let's get some rest," She said. They went to bed.

The next day, the kids went to school. Everyone seemed sad. Eventually Piper spoke up on their way to science. "Why are we pretending that nothing happened?" Everyone stopped to face her. "Piper is right," Nina said. Amber nodded. "We need to go talk to her." Eddie smiled. "I have that covered.." They took their seat. "Hey Sweety, we need to go visit someone." Mr. Sweet faced Eddie. "Who?" Eddie didn't want the school to know. "Uh.." Amber stood up. "Nina's gran." Nina nodded. Mr. Sweet nodded. "Nina, you may go." Nina looked at them. "But-" "She needs emotional support," Amber said. "Fine!" Mr. Sweet yelled. They rushed out of the room and to the hospital.

Patricia was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She had her regular clothes on and no hospital band. Eddie looked at her. "Why are you in your clothes?" He asked. Patricia smiled. "Those hospital gowns are embarrising!" Eddie chuckled. "And your hospital band?" Patricia froze. "Oh uh I didn't even know that was gone..it must of slipped off," She lied. Amber looked up. "The window is open.." Piper felt the bed and looked under it. She pulled out the bed sheets that were twisted together. "You were going to escape!" She said. Eddie looked at her. "Why, Patricia!" Patricia sighed deeply. "They are running tests."

Eddie sighed. "Is that what you are afraid of?" Patricia looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared, weasel! Look." She pulled up her sleeve. Her mark was glowing and it seems to be carved out if scars. Nina sighed. "Great. Why do they need tests anyway?" Patricia sat back down. "They found out the whole rock story is fake. They know it just started all of the sudden," She admitted. "Like my skin broke by itself.." Amber said, "Well it did.." Eddie sat on the bed. "Let's get you out of here." He picked up a few pepples and dumped them on Patricia. "Hey!" She said in anger. A man came in. "Ready to- what happened?" Amber stepped forward. "She still has pieces of rock on her..you didn't notice?" The man smiled. "I guess you did fall on a rock. You may all leave. Patricia needs to come back for a secend look if anything gets worse.." Patricia nodded and almost ran out. After brushing the pepples off of her, she sat down in the grass. "So what is the plan?" Patricia said. Nina shrugged. "We need more information, so getting to the room." Something started to echo in her head. "A drop a year, A drop a year, A drop a year." It was Senkhara's voice.

Patricia looked around. "Over here!" Senkhara said, showing herself only to Patricia. "Do as I say, child! There is no way out!" Senkhara made Patricia's mark sting. She clutched her arm and winced. Eddie noticed that it was Senkhara. "Leave her alone!" He yelled. Senkhara only made it sting more. "Eddie- Shut- Up," She said with gaps in each word. Eddie opened his mouth to complain, but decided not to. Senkhara laughed. "Watch the time, Forshadower." Then she dissapeared. The mark stopped glowing and stinging.

Patricia sighed in relief. "Let's just get to school," She said. Nina stood up. "What did she say?" She asked. Once again, Patricia would't anwser. Amber ran up to her and grabbed her bag. "Hey!" Amber didn't let go. "You have to tell us something!" Patricia took her bad and pulled it back as hard as she could. "A drop of my blood for a year of life! Okay?" She yelled. Patricia turned around and walked faster back to the school. Eddie sighed. "We need a break from all this," He told the others. Eddie ran up to Patricia. "Yaker, wait," He begged. "I'm sorry for pressuring you." Patricia smiled. "It's okay." They kissed and walked together. Nina looked a Fabian. "Want to have a picnic together?" She asked. "Uhh," Fabian said. Nina blushed. "Well I mean not like a date or anything.." Fabian nodded. "Sure."

After school, Eddie and Patricia walked to the gatehouse. "Remember this?" He asked. Patricia shuddered. "Yeah," She said. Memories of being shoved in the room. "Guess I was a good target," Patricia said smiling. Eddie smiled. "Now that Demby is gone, this place is so empty," He said. Patricia felt around. She decided to explore. When she walked on the rug, she felt a creeking. Patricia stomped on the ground. "This isn't solid. There is something underneath here." Eddie pulled up the rug. There was a whole on the floor. It had a key whole in the middle. "A key? And another thing.." She paused to thing. "Both?" Eddie looked around. "I wonder.." He went up and opened to door to where frobisher was stored. He opened one of the tombs on the wall. "Here!" He said. Patricia ran up. There was a necklace. It looked like the mark on her arm. She picked it up. The back had the key part in it. Patricia smiled, putting the necklace around her neck. They rushed to the key whole. Patricia put her necklace in the whole. "Perfect match," Eddie said. Part of the floor vanished. The two Sibunas made their way down a old thing of stairs. There was a bunch of cob webs, books, and furnisher. "I don't thing Demby knew about this," Eddie said. Patricia nodded. "Feels wierd." Eddie looked at her. "What?" "Speaking about her in past tence," She anwsered. Eddie nodded in agreement. Patricia picked up a book. "Eddie," She said slowly. "Look!" Eddie walked over. "No way," He said in disbelief.

The book that Patricia was holding had a scetch on the cover. It looked exactly like her. She stuffed it in her bag. "Fabian will read it," She said and kept looking around. They found 2 other books on the Forshadower, 1 on the Cutter, and 1 on Senkhara. Once they got back into Anubis House, Victor walked to Patricia. "Follow me," He said.

Patricia just looked up at him. "Why?" She asked. Victor gave her a little shove. "Your parents have picked you up," He said. "What about Piper?" She hissed. Piper came up behind her. "What?" Victor smiled, which wasn't common. "She is coming too, of course." Patricia and Piper exchanged worried looks. They knew something was up. Victor opened the door. "Come on," He said. They slowly walked out of the door and too a black van. "This isn't is our car," Patricia said, stopping. "It is a taxi, now go on! Don't keep them waiting!" Patricia and Piper got into the van and it drove off.

Eddie ran upstairs to Paticia and Nina's room. "Yake-" Her side of the room was empty. "Patricia.." He looked under the bed. "The books! Smart," He muttered, picking them up. Nina walked in with Fabian. "That was fun-" She said, talking about the picnic. "Where is Patricia?" Fabian said. Eddie shook his head. "Victor took her, I bet," He said. Amber ran up the stairs. "Piper and her things are gone-" She paused, looking at the half empty room. "..and Patricia." Eddie sat on the bare bed. "Great. Now what?"

Piper and Patricia waited to see where the car would take them. "What day is it?" Piper whispered. "November 4th," Patricia answered. Piper sighed. "Eight more days." The car stopped. "Uh, this isn't our house," Patricia growled. The man opened the door. "Just get out," He said. Patricia shook her head. "Why would I?" Piper stared at her. Sometimes she wished that she could be like that. The man tried to pull her arm, but Patricia pulled it back. "I'm not getting out, so you might as well just bring us back to the school," She said stubbornly. The man slammed the door. "Fine." He started to drive. They drove for at least an hour, then the car stopped again. "Where are we?" Piper whispered. They were in the middle of no where. The man opened the door again. "Get out!" He yelled, "Or else!" Patricia gave him an angry stare. "Or else what?" Piper looked at her. "Just get out," She said. Patricia opened her mouth to argue, but decided to go with it. The man got back into the car and turned it on. "Hey! Wait!" Patricia said. The car drove off. Piper looked at her phone. "No signal," She sighed. Patricia looked in the direction of the car. "Then let's walk until we find one." Piper looked at her. "The doctor said not to walk to much-" Patricia turned to her. "We don't have a choice, now come on." Piper nodded and the two girls walked. Patricia felt terrible. The bruises from Rufus were large and hurting and she was pretty sure he sprained her arm. She wouldn't say anything though. She was the strong girl. A few scratches and bruises wouldn't stop her. Even though she knew her body wouldn't last once her wound opened back up from walking, she quickened the pace.

Eddie and the others left the house to find the girls. They snuck across the side of the house. "I'm sorry Victor, but the goth one refused to get out..so I ditched them-" Victor slammed foot. "Where?" He hissed. "On the side of the road..I don't know where I was..just the middle of no where-" Victor sighed. "You weren't suppose to do that!" "Do I still get paid?" "No!" Victor stalked back inside. Eddie sighed. "Let's go find them," He said. Nina shook her head. "They could be anywhere, Eddie. It isn't possible." Eddie shook his head and walked off, the others sighed and followed.

Piper and Patricia were walking for a while. Patiricia's bandage was red under her shirt. She put her hand on it, then took it off. "Gross," She said looking at her hand that was now red. Piper turned around. She now noticed how much she was trailing behind. "What is gross?" She said, walking up to her twin. Patricia wiped her hand off on a tree, making a red hand print on the bark. "I..saw a..uh dead snake." Piper looked at her. "Well okay?" They kept walking. Patricia got dizzy and stumbled. Piper heard it and stopped. "That is it, Patricia. Sit down!" She almost yelled. Patricia glared at her and sat down. "What are we suppost to do if we can't move?" She challenged. Piper paced around. "I don't know, just wait for your friends to come," She finally anwsered. Patricia didn't anwser, she just stared at the ground.

An hour later, Eddie approached the tree with the red hand print. "Guys.." They caught up. "Don't worry, Eddie," Fabian said, "she will be fine." Eddie nodded and kept going. Eventually he saw them. "Patricia! Piper!" He yelled and ran over to them. He knelt down, facing Patricia. "Patricia-" Piper interrupted. "She isn't going to anwser. Blood loss..dizzyness..I don't know." Eddie looked at Piper. "Did you say blood loss?" He pushed Patricia's shoulder, making her lean back on a tree. The blood was bleeding though her shirt. Eddie cursed under him breath.. Nina and Fabian exchanged worried glances. Eventually Amber spoke up. "That is it. Nina, Eddie, we can't do this anymore. Patricia could die before anyone even gets to her." Piper looked at them. "She didn't tell you the date?" Eddie looked at her. "What date?" He asked. Piper stood up. "The date of the ceremony. It is on our birthday," She said. Eddie shook his head. "We have like a week."

Eddie looked at Patricia. She was pale and sweating. "Who could help us though?" He asked. Nina looked at the floor. "Trudy?" She said. Fabian shook his head. "Remember the last time we did that? She ran right up to Victor." Eddie felt Patricia's arm. Her pulse was slowing down. "Guys!" He yelled. "Patricia! Patricia!" Her eyes started to shut. Nina ran next to her. "Patricia, please no," She whispered. Eddie's phone started to ring. "Hello?" He whined when he picked it up. "Eddison, why are you crying?" Mr. Sweet asked on the other line. "Patricia is dying!" He yelled through the phone. "What?" Eddie hung up the phone. Piper looked at him. "How did you have signal?" She asked, grabbing the phone."It died!" Amber was crying. "What do we do?"

A car drove by. Mr. Sweet got out and ran to them. "Dad!" Eddie said standing up. "Don't get near her! You are with Victor! You're afte nher too!" Eric looked at him and took his arm. "Eddison, let me see her before it is too late!" He rushed past him. "Give me some room!" He knelt down beside Patricia. "I'm calling the hospital-" Piper sighed. "No signal." Eric looked at her and stood up. "Get her in the car." He opened the back door. Eddie scooped her up like a baby and set her in. He got in the front seat. "I'll send someone for you. There isn't enough room," Eric said to the others and drove to the hospital. Eddie looked at Patricia the whole time. Eric sighed. "You really care for her, don't you?" Eddie nodded. "I love her," He looked up to his father. "Please don't kill her. For once just be on my side!" Eric glanced at Patricia. "I-I will make sure that she isn't harmed. They reached the hospital. "Stay here," Eric said and ran inside. Soon people came out with him and removed Patricia and got her inside.

When the others returned to Anubis House, someone was there waiting for them. "Mara?" "I'm back!" Mara stood smiling. It seemed that she just got back because she was carring a suitcase in her left hand and a bag in the other hand. "Hey..where is Patricia..and Eddie?" She asked. They all answered at the same time but with different answers, none of them being close to true. Mara looked down in sadness. Fabian felt bad for her. "Guys, if we need help..maybe including the other Anubis people would be a good idea?" She said at a whisper. Nina shook her head. "Patricia wouldn't want them to be in danger." Fabian looked at her. Just like what happened with Senkhara and the chosen one. "We have no choice," Fabian choked out. Nina nodded. "Go get them," She sighed. Amber came down with Joy, Alfie came with Willow, and Fabian came out with Jerome. Willow looked at them all. "Oooo a mystery! Squee!" She said a little too loud. Nina pulled Fabian into the kitchen. "Don't tell me we are letting her in!" She said in a hushed voice. Fabian rolled his eyes. "We need everyone we can get!" Nina rolled her eyes, sighed and walked back out to them all. Victor was out, so it was now or never. They explained the whole thing.

"And now, Patricia is in the hospital," Nina finished. Joy and Mara stood their with their mouths hanging open. Jerome and Willow had a suprised look in their faces. Mara blinked a few times. "So who is all after her?" Nina sighed. "Senkhara, the ghost who killed King Tut, Victor-" Jerome stood up. "Why would we believe any of this?" Nina continued, "and Rufus." Jerome looked surprised and sat back down. "The Rufus that kidnapped me, Trudy and Patricia, and trapped you and Amber and gave Eddie a concussion?" Nina slowly nodded. "He is serious this time. Rufus has hurt Patricia. Like really," Amber added. Jerome shook his head. "So now she is fighting for her life?"Amber nodded. "Welcome to Sibuna life. We have saved the world 3 times." Mara looked shocked. "3 times. And I was the only one besides Trudy that didn't notice. Wow," She said.

Eddie came back. "Hey," He said walking to them all. "Is Patricia okay?" Joy asked. Eddie turned to them. "You told them?" He asked, with anger in his voice. Nina nodded. "Now is she okay?" Eddie sighed. "The doctor told me to say my final good byes and leave." Eddie shook it head and stood up. "Hear that Senkhara! You killed her! You messed with the dream and killed her!" Senkhara showed up. Mara jumped back. "I-I believe you now." Jerome nodded and stared at her. "You underestimate me, Osirian. I can destroy, but I can also bring back the dead. But be warned, once I bring her back, she is under my control." Eddie stared at her. "What do you mean?" Senkhara smiled evilly and disappeared. The kids exchanged glances. Willow shook her head. "I scence a lot of bitterness" Eddie grabbed Joy's arm. "We are going to the hospital." Joy looked at him and followed. Once they got there, Patricia was awake. Eddie ran to her. "Yacker! Did Senkhara get to you?" He asked. Patricia shook her head. "No, but I know she will. Do not listen to anything I say. I think it will like being a sinner. You can break it." She took of her necklace ad gave it to him. "I think the key is in that room," Patricia said closing her eyes. Joy looked at her friend. "We will get you back very soon," She promised. The monitor started to beep. Doctors rushed in. "Sorry, kid..she is gone," The doctor said. A few minutes later, the monitor started to beep again. Patricia opened her eyes and looked at Eddie. "Yacker?" Patricia smiled, her eyes glowed red.

Eddie stared into Patricia's soulless red eyes. The doctor looked at her, not noticing her eyes. "She seems fine..you can take her home..but she needs to come back if you have any problems." Eddie nodded. They left so she could change. Patricia came out. "Alright, let's get back to school." She smiled, but it was different. It almost seemed..evil. Eddie forced a smile and they went to Anubis house. He told everyone but Patricia to meet him in the woods. The old and the new sibuna met up. "What couldn't wait?" Mara said. Joy sighed. "Patricia has red eyes and she is evil!" KT's eyes widened in fear. "She's a sinner?" Eddie shrugged. "Well not exactly. Amut isn't involved, but Senkhara brought her back to life but made her evil." Nina shook her head in disbelief. "We need to destroy Senkhara to get her snapped out of it." Alfie looked confused. "But isn't Senkhara the one keeping her alive?" Willow looked upset. All of the sudden she seemed serious. "This seems really bad..but what if we gave this ghost someone else to make evil..instead of Patricia..like..me." Everyone looked at her, mouths hanging. "Does she do that a lot?" Nina asked. Alfie shook his head. "Willow, you aren't-" Willow interrupted him. "Nina said it herself, i'm no help here! It is me or you all.." Fabian looked at her. "Mara, Joy, Jerome and you don't have the mark." Willow sighed and pushed down the sleeve of her shirt. She had the mark, but it wasn't black. It was red.

Mara and Joy looked confused. "I don't have it," Joy said slowly. "I don't eather," Mara added. Willow sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about it..Senkhara's offer and-" Eddie held up his hand. "Wait. Offer?" Willow looked guilty. "Well she told me she would take me instead..but it had made me realize..maybe I need to grow up..a little." Alfie was tearing up. "Willow, I love you the way you are- were. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Willow smiled. "Awww Alfie," She hugged him and stood up. "You all need Patricia..i'm sorry." She dashed out the door. Alfie stood up. "Willow!" He yelled. Joy sighed. "Oh Willow.." Mara looked stress. "Willow.." was all she could say. Alfie was crying. "We have to find her!" Fabian and Nina stood up. "I'm coming," Nina said. Fabian nodded. "Me too," He said. Eddie, KT and Amber stood up. Mara and Joy did too. They ran out and after Willow.

"I take you offer!" Willow yelled. Patricia walked out of the shadows. "Glad you decided, Protector," She said in Senkhara's voice. Sibuna caught up. "Protector?" Alfie said looking at Eddie. Nina's eyes widened. "The Osirian protects the Chosen One..so what if the Protector protects the Foreshadower?" Eddie nodded. "That could be right.." Patricia smiled and grabbed Willow's shoulder where her mark was. It started to glow. Willow fainted. Alfie ran out there. "Willow!" He kneeled by her side. Patricia then fainted. Eddie ran out to her. "Patricia!" He tried to shake her awake. Patricia slowly opened her eyes. "E-Eddie?" She said. "Patricia!" He brightened up. Willow woke up, her eyes were red.

Willow stood up. "Oh hello Alfie," She said. Her voice sounded smooth and serious. Joy looked at her. "Her eyes aren't red," She commented. Fabian looked at her. "Yeah they are.." Nina shrugged. "Maybe only people with the mark can see the red eyes?" Patricia sat up. "Eddie, what happened? Where am I?" She looked confused. Eddie sat down. "Well Patricia..you..umm..died-" Patricia stood up. "What?!" Edde stood up too. "Senkhara brought you to life and made you evil.." Patricia sighed and looked at Willow. "And I made Willow evil?" Eddie sighed. "Willow is your protector," He said. Patricia walked over the Willow. "You mean this..thing has to protect me?" She said. "We are all doomed," Patricia mumbled to herself and started to walk back. They all followed her, speechless.

Victor was standing at the door once they walked in. "Where have you all been?" He asked. Patricia and Piper stared at him with a guilty look on their faces. Patricia spoke up. "We were taking a walk," She said. "Why would you care?" Nina kicked her leg. "Ow!" Nina smiled. "What she mean't was that..we wonder why you would-" She glanced at the clock. 10:14PM. "-Oh just punish us already." Victor smiled. "You are all grounded for the weekend and in bed my 9:30." Patricia rolled her eyes. "That isn't fair!" She reached into Eddie's pocket and grabbed her necklace. She turned around and ran out the door. "Ms. Williamson! Get back here!" He followed her. "The rest of you, get back to your rooms!" Eddie looked surprised. "I'm going after her..you all stay." He ran out. Unlike Victor, Eddie knew where Patricia would be. The woods. He rushed there. "Patricia?" There was a rustling in the bushes. Rufus walked out with a knife an inch from Patricia's throat. "Come with me, and no one gets hurt."

Patricia looked at Eddie. "Eddie, run," She said. Eddie thought for a moment. "I'll come with you," He said. Rufus smiled and dropped the knife. He squeezed Patricia's arm and pulled her to the car. He opened the trunk. "Get in." Patricia stared at him. "Why would I go in there?" Rufus rolled his eyes. "Remember last time? You were such a pain," He said. "Urg," Patricia said and stepped in the trunk. Eddie glared at Rufus. "Oh you too, Osirian." Eddie sighed and stepped in. "How are we both suppost to fit?" He questioned. "Just lay down," Rufus anwsered and shut it. Patricia layed down and put her knees up. Eddie did the same. He turned his head tword her. "So, this is your 3rd time being kidnapped?" He joked. Patricia chuckled. "I just want to squash him like a cockaroch!" Eddie sighed. "So how are we getting out of this?" Patricia smiled. "Well that dumb fruit loop didn't take our phones, now did he?" She took out her phone. "I'll call the police," She said. Eddie nodded. "I'll call the others." Patricia smiled. "Hello?" The station said. "My name is Patricia Williamson. Me and Eddie Miller are being kidnapped by Rufus Zeno. You might know his as Renne Zeldman." "Okay, where are you?" "How should we know. We are in a trunk, but I think he is driving us to the barn." "How would you know?" "He has actually kidnapped me 2 other times. Anyway we live in Anubis House. Call Eric Sweet, the headmaster." While Patricia explained what the barn and school looked like, Eddie called Nina. "Eddie? Where are you?" Nina said, worried. "Rufus has us. Patricia called the police, but I need you guys to lead them to the barn, get Victor, or get my dad. Just...cover for us." Nina sighed. "You and Patricia are missing. What if they think that-" Eddie inturrupted her. "My Dad will know Rufus has me. We will be fine..I hope." Patricia finished. "I am going to leave you on the phone, so you can hear his voice. He will lie!" Eddie hung up on Nina. Patricia sighed. "Oh no! He is coming."

She put the phone in her pocket. Rufus opened the trunk. "Get out. And don't try to run, I will just get you again." Patricia stepped out first, then Eddie. "Take off the jackets," He said. Patricia froze. He would see her phone. "Why? I'm..cold." Eddie nodded. "Yeah." Rufus clutched Patricia's arm. "Do it, now!" Eddie took off his jacket. Patricia shook her head. "No." Rufus pushed down on a pressure point on her shoulder as hard as he could. Patricia fell down onto the gravel. "Ow!" Rufus kicked her. "Take it off!" Eddie took a step toward Rufus. "Don't hurt her," He growled. Patricia stood up and took off her jacket. Rufus saw the phone. "A phone?" He looked at it. "You called the police?" He threw it at the wall and it broke. "Hey! That is the 2nd phone you have broken!" The police stared at eachother. "Grab your guns, call the school. This man is trouble and we have to save these kids."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Get in the barn, both of you!" He looked very angry. "If the police come, you are getting it, Foreshadower." Patricia looked like she didn't care and just walked in the barn. Eddie sighed and walked in with her. Rufus sat in the chair and looked at them both. "Tell me everything you know." Patricia and Eddie exchanged confused glances. "I don't know what you mean," Patricia lied. "What do you want me to tell you?" Rufus slammed hit foot on the ground. "Don't play with me, girl. Tell me about the ceremony!" Patricia grinned. "You mean our graduation? Right! Well first we-" Rufus stood up. "I will get it out of you later," He hissed and left the barn. Patricia laughed and stood up. Eddie stared at her and stood up. "Wow, Yacker. I underestimate you sometimes." Patricia smiled and tried to open the door. "Locked.." She looked out of the barred up window.

"I see Nina!" Eddie ran up next to them. "And a police man!" Rufus stared at them all. "Hello," He said once the policeman stepped out into sight. The policeman smiled. "Hello, I am Officer Smith, and you are?" Rufus smiled. "I am Rene Zeldman." The police eyes widened a little. Nina stepped out. "Remember me, Rene?" She smirked. Jerome came out too. "And me? The one you kidnapped?" Amber and Fabian stepped out too. Rufus stared at them all. "I have no idea what you are talking about-" The policeman nodded to the kids. "Get him." A few more police came out. Rufus was cornered.

Patricia and Eddie watched until they were out of sight. Patricia sat down on the floor. Eddie followed. "Looks like Rufus is out of the problem," Eddie said, showing that there was a glimse of hope. Patricia nodded. "You know what?" She turned her head to Eddie. Eddie looked at her. "What." Patricia looked at her mark. "Why does Senkhara want me? She can't get eternal life," She answered. Eddie nodded. "You are right! There must be something else that..it..gives you." Patricia stood up. "Like Nina and the mask?" Eddie smiled. "That means there is also a way to get rid of her..but-" Patricia inturrupted him. "We need Willow to do it..and she is evil." Something started to slam at the door. It opened.

It was Rufus. The police were chasing him in. He grabbed Patricia, pushed down Eddie and got a glass cup. He smashed the cup and took a big piece of the glass. Patricia tried to kick him and even bite him. "Let me go!" Rufus pushed her down on the ground and pinned her down. He didn't know about the room, or date. Only that there was a ceremony. "By the great god Anubis, I give you the Foreshadower. Eddie opened his eyes and rubbed his head. Then he saw Patricia. "Patricia!" He yelled. Nina and the others ran in, but it was too late. Part of the roof disintegrated, and a huge bright light shone down. It stopped at Patricia's heart. "Help!" She screamed. Eddie gathered up all his strength and launched himself at Rufus.

Rufus was knocked to the left. He jabbed the glass into Eddie's arm. "Eddie!" Patricia yelled sitting up. "Rufus, you have to wait. You- you have to go into a secret room-" Rufus kept making the glass go deeper. "And you have to do it on November 11th and 11am! And you need my sister too to do it. That is all I know!" Rufus pulled the glass out and smiled. "Who else is after you?" Patricia swallowed and took a deep breath. "Victor..and Senkhara." Rufus through the glass at the ground. "That ghost!" Eddie stood up. "Rufus, let her go." Rufus grabbed Patricia. "The girl is staying here!" The police got in. "We can't shoot, he is to close to the girl." Patricia looked at Rufus and put her hand behind her back. Eddie put a piece of glass in it. Patricia clutched it. It cut her hand, but she didn't care. She took it and made it pierce Rufus right in the heart. He fell, motionless. Patricia ran into Eddie's arms. Nina looked at Rufus and felt for a pulse. "Rufus is dead."

Patricia closed her eyes. Eddie held her hand. "Yacker- you had no choice." The police stepped in. "As part of the law," One started. "Patricia Williamson, you are under arrest for murder." Patricia's eyes widened. She squeezed Eddie's hand. Nina and Amber gasped. Fabian looked like he was about the cry. Eddie shook his head. "You can't," He said. The policeman held Patricia as gunpoint. She let go of Eddie's hand and held her hands behind her back. Another policeman handcuffed her. "I'm sorry," Patricia mouthed to her friends. They put her into the police car and drove off. Eddie just stood there speechless. "How long is jail time for murder?" He said sadly. Amber looked up from her phone after searching it. "10 years at least..usally life." Eddie sighed deeply. He looked at the ground and just started to walk. "Eddie," Fabian said starting to follow him. Nina took his hand. "Fabian, don't." Fabian stopped. KT shook her head. "Wait until we tell Piper.."

They went back to the house. Victor walked up to Eddie. "Where is Mrs. Williamson?" He asked. Eddie didn't answer, he just sat down. Trudy ran in. "Your arm! What is it with these kids always getting into trouble?" Eddie stared at her expressionless. Piper came down. "Eddie, where is Patricia?" Trudy left to go get a bandage and Victor went to go get Mr. Sweet. Eddie sighed. "Piper, Patricia got arrested," He finally said. Piper gasped. "What? How?" Everyone was coming into the livingroom because Victor called them. Willow got there. She was wearing regular clothes and her hair was straight. She had makeup on too. Everyone stared at her. Alfie grinned. "Evil Willow is hot." Willow sat on the arm of the couch. "What is this all about? I'm busy." Jerome nodded at Alfie. Even Fabian was staring. Nina elbowed him. "Ow!" Fabian said, looking at Nina. "Eh, sorry." This time he grabbed Nina's hand. Nina blushed. Victor and Mr. Sweet came in. Eric looked at Eddie's wrapped up arm and sighed. "Now who is going to tell us were Williamson is?"

Eddie, Nina, Amber, Fabian, KT, Piper and Jerome looked guilty. Victor looked at them. "You 7," He growled. Victor stood in front of Amber and stared into her eyes. "She got arrested!" She spilled. "Amber!" Fabian said. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. Mara's jaw dropped. "She is in jail?" Victor looked angry. Mr. Sweet stepped in. "Tell me what happened," He said, looking at Eddie. Eddie sighed. "Rufus kidnapped us and when the police and the others came, Rufus tried to do some..wierd ceremony and was going to kill her..so I knocked him down..he started jabbing glass into my arm so um Patricia said some things and he took her again. I handed her the glass and she..stabbed him in the heart.." Joy sighed. "Sounds like something Patricia would do." Mr. Sweet sighed. "I will pay for the bail." Everyone sat up. "You will?" Nina said. Mr. Sweet nodded. "You all need to keep an eye on her." They all agreed. He left and soon came back with smiled and ran to them once she walked into the door. She kissed Eddie and hugged him. "Well, i'm grounded for life," She laughed. "Like that will stop you," Eddie said quietly. Nina hugged Patricia. "How does it feel to be the baddest girl in the school?" She laughed. Patricia smiled. "Well people stay away from me already."

The next day, they got ready for school. Somehow the whole school seemed to know. People gave Patricia wierd looks. A popular girl walked up to her. "Everyone knows about you killing Jerome's uncle." Patricia raised one eyebrow. "Uncle?" The girl nodded. Nina and Fabian laughed. Even Jerome laughed. "That man wasn't my uncle." The girl looked disapointed ad left. Patricia sighed. "What is with everyone. I've been called to the guidence conseler 3 times and I got detention for being rude to her." Eddie laughed and took her hand. "Think of it this way. 1 down, 2 to go."

Patricia smiled at Eddie as they walking into math. They took a seat. Nina, Fabian, Mara and Amber were also in this class. Nina and Fabian seemed to be back together, but no one was really sure except them. Patricia walked to them. "So you are two an item now or what?" Nina blushed and looked at Fabian. Fabian smiled. "Yeah," He said and leaned in to kiss Nina. The teacher walked in while they were kissing. "Not in class, Nina. Fabian." Nina and Fabian blushed. Patricia took a seat. Amber sat next to Mara. "I really thought me and Fabian would be in a relationship," Mara said. Amber smiled. "Fabina is mean't to be, Mara." While the teacher, Mrs. Franks tought about math, everyone seemed bored. Patricia layed her head down. Eddie layed back and closed his eyes. Patricia fell alsleep. She napped silently. Senkhara appeared in her dream. Patricia stared at her. "What do you want?" Patricia growled. Senkhara shook her head. "You killed Rufus, but now go kill the man with the crow. You have 2 days." Nina, Fabian Amber, and Mara were trying to get Eddie's attention. Finally Nina stood up and sat on the table. Fabian stared at her. "What are you doing?" Fabian started to whisper. Nina ignored him. Ms. Franks stopped talking. "Nina, take a seat." Amber sat on her desk. "Amber, you too." Eddie noticed and opened his eyes. He sat up. He looked at Patricia. Her mark was glowing. Nina and Amber sat down. Eddie kicked Patricia's leg. She woke up and raisied her head. "What?" Eddie grinned. "You are so cute when you are tired," He said and put his hand over her mark. Patricia put her hand on top of his. It was glowing really brightly now. "It doesn't hurt?" Eddie asked. Patricia shook her head. "No," She answered. Then it started to hurt. "Uh yes.." Ms. Franks kept teaching. Patricia's face said it all. It hurt a lot. Eddie sighed. "Great. What does Senkhara want?" Patricia froze when she remembered the dream. She pretended that she didn't hear him. "Patricia? She talked to you, didn't she?" Patricia couldn't say anything. She looked at him. Finally she stood up and ran out of the room.

Ms. Franks just stopped talking. "Patricia!" She called out from the door. Nina stood up and ran after her. "Nina!" Ms. Franks called out. Eddie stood up to follow. Ms. Franks closed the door. "Sit," She said. Eddie rolled his eyes and sat down. Nina chased Patricia down the hall. "Patricia!" She chased her out of the building and into the woods. "Patricia?"Nina lost sight of her. Patricia climbed up a tree and sat on a sturdy branch. A branch above her made a snapping noise and fell. Nina looked up at the tree. "Patricia! Why are you up there?" Nina slowly climbed up and sat next to her. Patricia sighed. "How did you deal with being the Paragon?" Nina shrugged. "I just wanted to give Senkhara what she wanted. Eddie figured out how to save me on his own." Patricia was kicking her legs. "With Willow evil, I don't suppose she will do that." Nina looked at Patricia. "Why did you run out here?" She asked. Patricia took her hand off her mark. It lit up the whole forest. Nina looked around, surprised. Patricia looked down at the ground. "She is making me kill Victor," She admitted. Nina gasped. "You will be taken out of the school!" She exclaimed. Patricia nodded. "I won't do it, but I don't know what she will do," She sighed. Nina nodded. "Victor is good inside," She said. Patricia and Nina climbed down the tree. "I'm going on a walk. You can come, but I don't know when i'll be back," Patricia said. Nina shook her head. "I'll cover for you," She said and went back to school. Patricia started to walk deeper and deeper into the woods.

Nina returned back into the classroom. Ms. Franks stared at her. "Patricia?" Nina sighed. "She..uh...went back to the house," She lied. The bell rang. Eddie walked up to Nina. "I can tell when you are lying," He said. "Where is she." Nina sighed. "She is gone. I don't know when she is coming back." Eddie stared at her. "And you let her go? Bad move, Nina!" He stalked out of the room. Nina sighed and found Fabian. "This is just so hard," She admitted. Fabian took her hand. "Nina, you are the leader of Sibuna. You decide what to do," He said. Nina nodded. "We will go down to the room tonight; all of us." He smiled. "Alright. But what about Patricia?" Nina thought for a moment. "We will wait for her first."

Patricia was very deep into the woods now. She just kept walking, not wanting to look back. She was thinking everything through. Still, it didn't add up. Why would Senkhara want eternal life? How would she kill Victor? She kept walking. Should she go back? Patricia honestly didn't know where she was, and without her phone, calling anyone wasn't an option.

By now, everyone returned back to Anubis house and went up in to their rooms. "It is 10 o' clock. You have 5 minutes, and then I want to hear a pin..drop." Once Victor was in his office, Nina, Eddie, Fabian, KT, and Amber snuck downstairs to see if Patricia would come back soon. Patricia turned back, hoping if she would see the school soon. It was now 2 in the morning and Amber, KT and Nina all fell asleep. Eddie and Fabian were talking all night about what to do next. Patricia finally saw the school. She krept pass it and to the house. She slowly opened the front doors and went inside. Eddie and Fabian stood up. Patricia saw them, sighed, and walked over to them. Fabian stared at her. "It is 3:30 in the morning, Patricia." Eddie nodded. "Where have you been?" Patricia sighed. Her mark was still glowing. She kept her hand over it. Eddie looked at her hand and sighed. "I'm glad you're back." They hugged and sat down. Patricia coughed for a few secends. Fabian opened the door and felt outside, then closed it. "It is way below freezing out there." Patricia smiled and shrugged. "I'm-" She caughed again. "fine." Eddie sighed. "Go up to bed, all of you." Fabian shook the rest awake and they all went up. Patricia looked up at him. "Come with me?" She asked, shivering. Eddie nodded and they went upstairs. Nina smiled when she saw Eddie come up with her. "I'll go to Mara's room." Patricia and Eddie layed some blankets and pillows on the floor. They talked for a while. Patricia listened to him, but eventually she fell asleep. Eddie put his arm around her waist and fell asleep, too.

Eddie woke up in the morning. He yawned and stood up, careful not to wake Patricia. Patricia woke up. "Hey," She said. Eddie smiled. She looked beutiful. Her hair seemed like it was already brushed and everything. Eddie smiled. "I need to get down to my room," He said, carefully opening the door. Eddie closed it and left. Patricia hoped he got down there without a question from Victor. Nina came in and smiled. "Wait, you guys like didn't do anything bad, right?" Patricia hit her will a pillow. "No!" Nina laughed and helped her take the pillows and blankets off the floor. Patricia smiled at Nina. "Did Mara and KT wonder why you slept in their room?" Nina sighed. "Oh gosh. I told them you wanted Eddie with you last night. Do you think they got the wrong message?" She looked guitly. "Bring them in," Patricia said. Nina left and soon came back with KT and Mara. Patricia looked at them. "Okay, so you do know me and Eddie didn't do anything-" Mara held up her hand. "We know," She said. KT smiled. "You are bad, Patricia but not like that." Patricia smiled. "Keep it a secret?" Mara nodded. "A sisterhood secret?" Nina looked at them. "What?" KT smiled. "Should we let her in?" Mara nodded. "To the sisterhood?" KT said. They all nodded.

Fabian looked at Eddie when he in the livingroom. "Where were you last night?" He asked. Eddie smiled and glanced up the stairs. Fabian looked surprised. "You did not-" Eddie inturrupted him. "What? No! I slept on the floor with Patricia, nothing more." Fabian sighed. "Okay. You scared me!" Eddie laughed. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Fabian nodded. Patricia, Nina, Mara, and KT came downstairs and sat down. Nina sat next to Fabian, Patricia sat next to Eddie, and KT and Mara sat together. "Ready to go down to the passages?" Nina finally said. Patricia nodded. "Let's go."

Nina opened the second oven and they got in the celler. KT opened the door with her key. They walked past the last task. Patricia felt really cold. She was shivering. They were getting closer. The next task was in an odd tunnal. In was a small whole with hyroglifics on it. Fabian read it. "The top is a number. 4. It says the tunnal of..pain." Patricia backed up. "Four of us have to go in there?" Eddie held her hand. "I'll go." Nina looked at him. "I'll go." Fabian took Nina's hand. "I'll go." Patricia looked at them. "I'll go, too." Eddie shook his head. "You have been hurt enough already." Patricia released his hand and took off her jacket. "See this, Eddie?" Her arms were full of bruises. She pulled up her shirt a little. Her stomach was scarred. "And my legs are the same. A little more isn't going to make a difference." Patricia put her jacket back on. Eddie sighed. "Alright..i'll go first." He crawled in. A door shut behind him. The first part was there.

The floor was full bumps. He put his hand on them. It hurt a little. He crawled across. It hurt, but not too bad. Next, the walls were out lined with blades. He crawled across. The blades scraped agaisnt his arms. Last, there was a door. A voice played. "The last is a select for only you," It said. Eddie sighed as the door opened. A floor of glass. He crawled on it and out the other side. While Eddie picked the glass out of his legs and hands, Nina decided to go. She crawled across the floor. Then the blades. She kept going. It hurt very bad. Then the ine of her choice. It was knives in the floor. She got her hands around her, but her legs werent so lucky. She finally came out. Eddie looked at Nina. "It is getting worse." Nina sighed and he sat down. Fabian came next. When he got to the choice one, it was bad. The floor was full of tacks. He winced with every step. Last was Patricia.

The thing scanned her. The bumps where the same, but the blades were closed to her. The one of choice didn't seem to bad. "It is only one knife," She said. She started to crawl. The knife jammed into her arm, then moves and jammed into her other arm. Patricia screamed. Nina gasped. "Patricia!" Eddie walked closer to the wall. "You can do it! Keep crawling!" Patricia took a deep breath. It hit her arms and legs. Then when she could see the excit, one came below her and hit in her stomach. Patricia kept going and got out. Her and Nina where the worst. Nina looked like she was about the faint. Patricia had a weird look on her face. Eddie looked at Patricia. No one knew the knife hit her in the stomach. Patricia all the sudden coughed up blood and fell. She caught herself. Nina closed her eyes and fainted. Fabian shook Nina's shoulder. Eddie cursed out loud when he saw what happened to Patricia. He ran over to her and helped her agaisn't the wall. "How-" Patricia put her hand on her stomach. Eddie pulled up her shirt halfway and cursed again. "Why did you have to be the Foreshadower?" He hugged her. Patricia coughed again. Fabian pulled the lever and the door opened. KT and Mara rushed in. "Oh no," Mara said once she saw Nina and Patricia." KT sighed. "It is like grampa is trying to kill whoever trys to get the Foreshadower. I wonder why." Eddie handed KT his phone. "Call Victor. Let him in here and bring medical stuff." KT looked at him surprised, but nodded. Soon, Victor came in.

"Step aside!" He said. Eddie and Fabian backed up. Victor wiped off Nina's arms and legs. He bandaged them up and through a bucket of water on her. "Victor?" She said weakly. Victor looked at Patricia. He wiped off her arms and legs. He bandaged the whole limbs. He looked at the cut on her stomach and wiped it off. Eddie couldn't wait any longer. "Will she be okay?" Victor sighed. "It is deep, but I think it will be fine." He put a big bandade in the whole and pulled down her shirt. He through a bucket of water on her. Patricia woke up. "Victor?"

Victor looked at them. "This is too dangorous for children, even me. I won't kill you, Ms. Williamson." Then he saw her mark. "But I can't promise you Senkhara won't. Now get back in the house! You can stay home, today." Victor cleaned up Fabian and Eddie's arms and legs and left. They went back to the house. They sat in the livingroom. Victor told Trudy that they were mugged in there way to school so that she would care to their needs. Patricia leaned on Eddie. She kept falling asleep and waking up. Nina leaned on Fabian. Nina was weareing shorts and a tangtop so that her bandages wouldn't be covered. Fabian and Eddie wore a muscle shirt and shorts for the same reason. Patricia had to wear shorts and a sports bra because of her stomach. She was embarresed so she had Trudy put a blanket on her and Eddie. Mara and KT went to school. Trudy came in. "Time to change you bandages!" She started with Fabian. She removes the bandages from his legs. It has a bunch of little red dots on it. She put on new ones. Then his arms. "Ew," She whispered. Then Nina. He took off her leg bandage and this time doubled it. Then her arms. She moved to Patricia. "Take off the blanket, Patricia." Patricia sighed. "But it is embarrising!" Trudy rolled her eyes. Eddie chuckled and pulled off the blanket. Patricia punched his arm. Trudy sighed at the sight of her stomach. She carefully took off the big bandaid. "Sorry Patricia, but I have to wipe it with this spray and-" "Just do it," Patricia said. Trudy did and it stung. Patricia's face said it all. Then Trudy put a new bandaid on and a wrap around her waist. Eddie put the blanket back on them. Trudy moved to Eddie and took off the bandages and replaced them. "The glass is done bleeding," She said, not replacing the ones on his legs. Eddie smiled. "Okay." Patricia was still shivering.

Nina's mark started to glow once she fell alseep. Senkhara looked at her. "I forgot to give you something, Chosen one. This is for disobaying me!" Then she woke up. Nina caughed and hid her mark. Her stomach hurt really bad. Fabian looked at her. "Nina!" Nina already closed her eyes and fainted. Her mark was still glowing, and it was now showing. "Senkhara!" Her shirt was red. Fabian pulled it up. She was cut. "Trudy!" Trudy rushed in. "How did that happen?" She asked. "I don't know!" Trudy wiped it off and wrapped it like she did Patricia's. "Nina dear," She said shaking her awake. Nina looked at them. "Nina, go change into what Patricia is wearing." Nina looked confused. "Why." Then she noticed her stomach. "Oh!"

Nina sighed and got changed. Trudy gave her and Fabian a blanket. Trudy left for a while. Patricia woke up. Nina sighed. "Senkhara punished me for failing her as the Paragon." Patricia raised one eyebrow. "How?" Nina took off the blanket and showed her. "Oh," Patricia said. Nina nodded and put the blanket back. Patricia sighed. "This is all my fault-" Eddie inturuptted her. "No, it isn't." Patricia wanted to say more but ahe decided not too. She still felt like sleeping. Nina knew how Patricia felt all these times. She wanted to sleep and never wake up. Fabian sighed. He never wanted too see Nina is so much pain. Trudy came down the stairs. "Take these, girls. School is almost out." Nina and Patricia put on the tangtops. They kept the blankets on after that. What would the others say? "I have detention today," Patricia said. Eddie felt her hair. "Well you aren't going yacker." Patricia laughed. Jerome and Joy were the first to come in. "Why are you guys here?" Fabian sighed. "The third task," He answered. Mara, KT, Alfie, and Amer came in. "Alright, show them," KT said. First Fabian pulled off his and Nina's blanket. Amber stared at all the bandages. Her mouth dropped. Jerome walked to Patricia. "Your turn." Patricia shook her head. Jerome pulled off her jacket. Everyone noticed Patricia first. Their jaws dropped. Joy walked over to her best friend. "You are covered in bandages." Trudy came off. "I have to take those off now," She said and she did. They were no longer bleeding so she left them off. Jerome stared at Patricia. "You are covered in bruises and scars." Trudy sighed. "Girls, keep the stomach ones on." Jerome looked at Nina. "Stomach?" He said. Patricia nodded at Nina. They showed them the wounds to their stomachs. Alfie gasped. "Oh no."

Mara walked to Nina. "Wait how did you-" "Senkhara punished me," She anwsered. KT sighed. Patricia coughed up blood into a trashcan. Eddie sighed. "Right when we thought she was done.." Fabian shrugged. Eddie layed his hand on her stomach. Jerome sighed and sat next to Joy. Trudy handed out dinner instead of putting it on the table. Patricia and Nina weren't allowed to eat, though. Patricia looked at Eddie's plate. While he wasn't looking, she took the roll and started to eat it. Nina noticed. "Patricia!" Eddie looked at her and snatched the roll from her. "I'm hungry!" Eddie laughed at her and ate the roll. Patricia rolled her eyes. She all of the sudden got really sleeping and fell alseep. Joy looked at her. "Eddie-" Eddie nodded. "It is normal." Nina did the same. Mara sighed. "Poor guys." Amber yawned. Victor came down the stairs. "All of you, to your rooms!" He went back upstairs. Eddie sighed and woke up Patricia. "It is time to go to bed," He told her. Nina was awake now. Patricia sighed and looked at the stairs. Nina did not want to walk all the way up them eather.

Fabian looked at them. "You guys can sleep in me and Eddie's room if you need to." Patricia smiled. Nina nodded. "Thanks." Eddie and Fabian helped them into the room. Fabian and Nina layed some blankets down on the left side of the room. Patricia and Eddie did the same on the right side of the room. They layed down. Eddie put his arm around Patricia's back. "I hope you feel better," He whispered. Fabian smiled at Nina. "Goodnight," He said, blushing. Nina smiled at him and fell asleep. Patricia fell asleep. Halfway into the night, Patricia woke up. She sat up for a while. Eddie woke up. "You alright?" He asked. Patricia nodded. She ran into the bathroom. Patricia returned. "I am never eating a roll ever again," She said. Eddie smiled at her and gave her a hug. "It will be over soon," He promised.

The next morning, Eddie and Fabian were already up. They ate breakfeast and came back to watch Nina and Patricia. Nina woke up and stood up. "Urg," She said and sat on the bed. Patricia woke up. Her stomach hurt really bad. "Oh no," She said and ran to the bathroom. Eddie sighed. "It has been going on all night," He sighed. "She only ate a half a roll!" Patricia came back. "Urg. I'm never eating again," She said, sitting on Eddie's bed. They didn't have to go to school again. Nina looked at her mark. "I was so happy when this think dissapeared." Patricia looked at hers. "Me too." Trudy came in the room. "Um, why weren't you in your rooms last night?" Patricia sighed. "Well, we woke up pretty early and came down here to..talk," She lied. Trudy smiled. "Well okay. Girls, I need to change your bandages." They sighed. Nina pulled up her shirt while Trudy changed it. "Looks better, Nina." She walked to Patricia. She did the same. "Oh uh, well it doesn't look..worse." She wrapped more bandage on it. Patricia sighed and pulled her shirt back down.

Fabian watched Trudy leave. "Me and Eddie where thinking that we go back in the passages tonight. You two can stay here," He said. Nina looked at her locket. "You may not be able to do anything without Patricia," She said slowly. Patricia frowned. "I can go. It is fine, really." Eddie shook his head. "You know what? Me, Fabian, Amber and KT will go down to the gatehouse and look through some books," He said. Nina stood up. "That will work. Me and Patricia can start to read the books that we already have," She said picking them up. She handed Patricia 3 and kept the rest. Fabian sighed. "Maybe I should stay with them?" Eddie shook his head. "No. We need you. They will have the rest to help." Fabian sighed and nodded. Patricia handed Eddie her necklace. "Good luck." Eddie and Fabian stood up and left. Everyone met at the gatehouse. They snuck inside. Eddie opened the secret door. "See if you can find anything," He said. Amber smiled and looked around.

Back at the house, Patricia and Nina were walking around. Someone came through the door. Patrica? Nina?" He said. Nina looked surprised. "Mick?" Mick dropped his bags. "What happened to you two?" He looked surprised. Patricia sighed. "Shouldn't you be in Australia?" She asked. Mick smiled. "I decided to come back for last term!" Willow came in. Mick stared at her. "Who are you?" Willow stared at him. "Willow," She answered and ran upstairs. Mick grinned. "She is beutiful." Patricia burt out laughing. "And her and Alfie are an item." Mick looked disapointed. Alfie came in. Mick patted him on the back. "I underestimated you." Alfie looked confused. "Mick?" Mara came in. She ran into his arms. "Mick!"

Mick laughed at Mara. "Help me unpack?" He asked. Mara jumped up. "Of course!" They raced to his room. Finally Nina couldn't take it anymore. "I can't stand just waiting around," She said. Patricia sighed. "We have the books to read." Nina gave her an odd stare. "Okay, you are right," Patricia admitted, "but what can we do?" Nina smiled and walked upstairs. She snuck in KT's room and tool her key. "Let's go to the passages and see what the 4th task is," She said coming back down the stairs. Patricia smiled. "Okay, but we can't let them figure it out. Not now." They went down to the passages. Back at the gatehouse, Eddie and the others kept looking. Finally KT found a recording. She handed it to Fabian. "It says Senkhara on it," He told them. They listened to it. It was Robert Frobisher-Smythe. "To banish the forgotten ruler, the Protector must chant the following. Ra co na. She or he must also hold up the Sands of Horus. Once the sands run out, the ruler will parish." It stopped. Amber smiled. "I bet the Sands of Horus are in the secret room," She said with happiness. Fabian stood up. "Only one way to find out," He said. They rushes back to Anubis. Nina and Patricia reached the forth task. It was a wall of hyroglifics and a hand print. Nina put her hand on it. Nothing. Patricia put hers on it. The room shook, then a door opened. "Task 4."

They walked onto a game board. "It looks like Senet!" Nina said. Patricia looked confused. "It doesn't have the other team, though. Nina stepped onto the board. "With a game of Egyptian Chess, you will play eachother. One will win, the rest with parish." Nina sighed. "So it is like solo chess...but only one will win," She told Patricia. Patricia nodded. "There are 10 spaces..so 10 people." Nina thought for a moment. "How will we play if one will win?" She asked. Patricia shrugged and turned around. "Let's get back before anyone notices we are gone." KT ran down the stairs. "My key is gone!" She exclaimed. Eddie sighed. Patricia and Nina walked out from the kitchen. "Oh uh KT. I found this..on the floor," Patricia said, handing over the key. Eddie took it. "Alright, lets go complete task 4!" Nina shook her head. "No!" They all stared at her. "Umm..why don't we read some more books..." Fabian walked up to her. "Nina," He put his hand on her shoulder, "What did you do?" Nina looked down. "Nina," Fabian said again. She looked up at him. "We went to see what task 4 was," Nina admitted. Eddie looked at them. "What?" He walked up to Patricia. "You two are hurt enough. I don't want you too getting killed!" He scolded. Patricia rolled her eyes. "Eddie, we are fine. We weren't going to attempt it anyway! It is impossible!" She yelled. Eddie stared into her eyes. "The task is impossible?" Patricia sighed. "Well no-" Eddie inturrupted her. "Then lets go!" Patricia blurted out, "It isn't worth it, Eddie! It isn't worth saving my life!"

Eddie stared at Patricia. "What is the task?" He asked calmly. Nina answered, still looking at Fabian. "Egyptian Chess. Solo Egyptian Chess." Patricia sighed. "10 people. 1 wins," She trailed off. Fabian realised. "And 9 die," He finished. Eddie took Patricia's hand. He had a vision. Patricia and Piper were in the room. They did the ceremony. Senkhara laughed. "Terror will rain down on this world!" Patricia shook Eddie's shoulders. "Eddie?" Eddie looked at her. "Senkhara can't get you. She will destroy the world," He said shaking. Patricia sighed. "But then we all die!" She argued. Nina looked at them. "It is us or the world." Fabian sighed. "Then we have to figure out how to get the Sands of Horus." Nina and Patricia turned to face him. "The what?" KT walked up. "It is how Willow banishes Senkhara," He explained. Patricia smiled. "Then let's go find them."

KT sighed. "We think they are in the room." Nina looked down. "How do we get Willow good again?" Patricia frowned. "She will pass it if she toughes someone else's mark," She admitted. Nina walked forward. "It won't affect me. I think I can fight it off," She told them. Fabian faced her. "And what if you can't?" He said with worry. Nina took off her necklace and handed it to Fabian. "You guys don't need me." Nina walked upstairs and found Willow. "Put your hand here ad tell me if you feel a bump," She told her. Willow rolled her eyes and did it. They both fainted then woke up. Willow came downstairs. "Alfie!" She gave him a hug. "What happened?" Nina came downstairs too. Fabian slammer his hand down onto the table. "No!" Nina's eyes were red. She was evil.

Nina smiled. "Hello," She said, evily. Fabian stared at her. "Nina?" Nina's eyes flickered red and brown. "She it trying," Eddie said. Nina's red eyes disappeared. "This is- hard," She said. Her eyes went red again then finally, they went brown, and stayed brown. "I've got it under control," She told them. Patricia smiled at her. Then an idea popped into her mind. "What if..when you are beaten in chess, she just run off the game board?" Everyone exchanged looks until Willow spoke up. "Only one way to find out! Squee!" Nina smiled. "Me, Patricia, KT, Amber, and Willow will be team one. Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, and Piper can be team two." They all nodded. "Let's go," Nina said and everyone raced to the kitchen. When they got to the celler, KT used her key. Alright, lets so this. Fabian looked at the board. "Team one, start from the oter side," He instructed. The message played once they stepped onto it. First Fabian took a step forward, then Nina. Fabian took another step forward. They kept doing that until they were close. Fabian took another step. Nina looked scared. "What if you can't make it back?" She asked. Fabian smiled at her. "You can do this." Nina took a step into his square. Fabian ran off the board. "9 left." The think played. "It worked!" Patricia exclaimed. Eddie took a step forward, then Patricia. They kept going. Eddie soon realised he would jump Patricia. He walked onto her square. "Run!" She did, but slower since she got badly hurt. Squares opened right after she walked there. "Faster!"

Patricia ran and got off the board. She was out of breath. Eddie looked worried. "You okay, Yacker?" He asked. Patricia sat down. "Y-yeah," She answered. Fabian smiled. "I'll keep an eye on her. Keep going!" They kept going until Piper and Willow were left. Willow jumped Piper and Piper ran. "Is it over?" Nina said, standing up. The run had made her tired too, but her and Patricia were fine. The door opened. Everyone ran across. "Wow," Nina said. "We actually tricked something Robert Frobisher-Smythe made!" The last task was there. Patricia stumbled into the wall. She was getting dizzier. Eddie guided her forward. "Don't worry. Once that we finish the last task, we will get you out of here," He told her. They walked in. The room had writing everywhere. "It will take us forever to read this!" Alfie said. Patricia stared at it. "Uh, no it won't. It says 'This final task awaits, for those who start must finish. Find the 4 pieces of the Sands of Horus." Everyone stared at that. "Okay, um..this room is empty." Eddie looked at the walls. "No, there are secret compartments.." He put his hads on one. The walls started to glow. Out popped a cresent shaped jewel. Nina put her hands on the wall. A bag of glowing sand popped out. Patricia did the same. A piece of an hourglass came out. "Who next?" Nina said. Patricia looked at Willow. "Willow!" She called her over. Willoe put her hands on the wall. Another hourglass piece came out. The door closed behind them. "No going back," Fabian said. "Hurry!" Patricia got really dizzy. KT noticed. "Patricia! The room is somehow getting closer!" Eddie connected everything. Fabian took Patricia agaisn't the wall, far away from the room as possible. Piper poured in the sand. It started to drip down.

"What happens when it runs out?" Jerome asked. Fabian sighed. "Let's not find out." Patricia looked into the room. "Let's get out of here. Please. If I get any closer to that room, i'm gone. Senkhara is not waking me up now that she knows what we are doing." Eddie nodded and helped her up. They ran out of the passages. Willow held the hourglass. It was very big. "I still don't know what to say," She told Alfie. He shrugged. "It will come to you." When they got back to the house, Victor walked down the stairs. "What is that?" He asked. Nina sighed. "The Sands if Horus. Willow will use them to banish Senkhara," She explained. Victor looked at Willow and sighed. "Good luck with that," he mumbled. and headed back to his office. Nina looked around. "Oh no," She whispered. Fabian only heard her. "What," He said, grabbing her hand. Everyone turned to her. Nina's eyes flickered red. "Senkhara isn't very happy," She said. Her eyes turned red.

Fabian looked at Nina. "No, please." It was too late. Nina was evil. She rolled her eyes at him. "Stay away, nerd," She hissed and walked upstairs. Mara looked at Fabian. "She didn't mean it." Her and Mick just came in the room. Mick raised as eyebrow. "What is going on? Why do you have a gaint hourglass?" He took a bite of his banana. Patricia walked up and snatched it out of his hand. "Hey! I was eating that!" Mick complained. Patricia threw it on the floor and stepped on it. "Look, if you really want to know what we are doing? You have to keep a secret," She growled. Mick nodded. "We are secretly working for aliens that want to destroy the Earth," Patricia said in a serious voice. Eddie laughed. "Yacker-" Patricia inturrupeted him. "Alright, whatever." She told him everything. Mick rolled his eyes. "Do you think i'll really believe that? How do you get down to the celler, huh?" Mara sighed. "Show him." Fabian took Nina's locket out of his pocket. "How did-" He shrugged and opened to secret place. Mick's jaw dropped. "Alright, I believe you." Willow sighed. "Do you guys know what the date is?" She asked. "November 10th. Why?" Fabian said. Patricia's eyes widened. "Listen to what you are saying, Fabian!" Mara noticed. "Tomarrow is Piper and Patricia's birthday...the day of the cerimony."

"I have to be in that room at 11 am or you all die!" Eddie shook his head. "The world is destroyed if you go, so don't," He said. Patricia sighed and turned to Willow. "You need to know what to say!" Willow, being her nice and perky self nodded and laughed. "How hard can it be. I could always hit her in the head with it and run." Alfie actually facepalmed. "Willow," He said. Willow looked at her. "What?" Alfie sighed. "Senkhara is a ghost, babe." Willow frowned. "Ohh." Patricia let out a discusted sound and ran upstairs. She wasn't healed, but it didn't matter anymore. It seemed hopeless. Eddie chased after her. He knocked on her door and came in. Patricia was sitting on the bed. Eddie sat next to her. "It's over, you know," Patricia suddenly said. Eddie sighed. "Willow will do it right," He assured her. Patricia shook her head. Eddie took her hand. "You have to have some hope, Yacker. Don't you want to make it to the Anubis Dorms? Finish collage and then do who knows what?" Patricia smiled at him. "Okay," She said and stood up. Victor walked into their room. "It is almost curfew. Get out." Eddie left. Victor signaled it was 10 and everyone went to bed. This was it. Tomarrow was the day that they die, or the world dies.

The next morning, everyone came downstairs. Patricia didn't come down for breakfeast. She stayed in her room. Senkhara appeared. "Come on down, Foreshadower," She said. Patricia shook her head. "You will destroy the world!" She exclaimed. Senkhara pretended to look confused. "I only want the eternal life. It will restore my body. I want to start over." Patricia sighed. "You won't harm anyone else?" She asked. Senkhara nodded. Finally, Patricia stood up. "I'll be there." She came downstairs. Everyone looked at her. She sighed and walked past them and out the door. They got to go back to school, and for once she was relieved. Once they got in, Nina walked up to her. "I can control this, but my eyes are still red. Sarah came to be last night. I know how to stop Senkhara. Get Piper and meet me at the house," She said nicly and left. Patricia did as she was told. "Now what?" Piper said. Nina smiled and too out her locket. "I thought Fabian had that," Patricia said slowly. Nina laughed. "Don't worry. He gave it back this morning." She took them down to the celler. "With your necklace on, you won't faint," Nina told her. Patricia was in the room. "Now what?" She asked, getting a terrible headache. "Sit on the table, and i'll show you." Patricia sat on the table. Then she fainted. Piper gasped. "Patricia!" Nina even had KT's key and locked them in the passages. Nina ran back to the school.

Eddie got worried after the bell rang. "Where is Patricia?" He asked. Fabian's eyes widened. "You don't think-" He didn't have to finished. "It is 10:48! Come on!" Nina, Eddie, Fabian, Willow, and KT left. Fabian turned to Nina. "Well, are you going to open it with your locket?" Nina's eyes flickered, then stayed brown. "What? Where am I?" She said. Eddie sighed. "No! If you were evil then.." Nina opened the door ad they went into the celler. Nina found KT's key in her pocket. "Eh, sorry," Nina said, handing over the key. KT rolled her eyes and opened the door. They had the Sands of Horus, and Williow. They ran in. "It is 11!" Fabian said. Senkhara laughed. "Too late!" She taunted. Piper's eyes were red and she held the knife. Then she did it, she killed Patricia.

Eddie yelled. "No! Patricia!" Piper pulled out the knife. It was red. Willow grabbed the hourglass. "By the power of Anubis, I hear by banish you!" Senkhara's eyes widened as she started to disinigrate. "No!" Senkhara screamed. She was gone. Edde ran to Patricia. "No.." Piper's red in her eyes faded. "What?" Then she noticed Patricia. "No, no no!" The hourglass shrunk. "Wait-" She scraped the knofe agaisnt it and the hourglass filled. She put it on string and put it around Patricia's neck. Then she woke up, coughing. The wound healed up. "Patricia! Willow, what did you do?" Eddie said, hugging her. Willow grinned. "The Sands of Horus..is now the Blood of the Foreshadowing. It will be her life source for a couple of weeks." Patricia stopped coughing. "It's over?" She asked. Piper nodded. "Yeah!" She gave her a hug. Let's get her back into the house!" They all ran upstairs. Victor came down. "You did it?" He asked. Patricia nodded. He smiled. "Good." Eddie kissed Patricia. "Let's get back to school." They all went back, and pretended like nothing happened that morning.

(See the Anubis seniors go off the collage in my next fanfiction, Dorms of Anubis: Shifter Awaits!)


End file.
